thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adalyn Blackwell
'Adalyn Blackwell ''(Elder Futhark: ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) ''' is a very powerful Witch and Seer. She is the daughter of Christopher Blackwell and Esther Blackwell, the eldest sister of Niklaus Blackwell, Kai Blackwell, Harrison Blackwell, Carson Blackwell, Grayson Blackwell and Anna Blackwell. History Brandon told his wife the Adalyn had died of plague while off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for Christopher's past actions. Dahlia allowed Adalyn live planning planning to use her to brand a new form of power which she would absorb from the powerful Adalyn, Casting a spell on her that causes her to hibernate for a hundred years to preserve her youth and to only age for a year upon awakening which is also presumably what Dahlia has done to preserve herself as well. Adalyn escaped from under Dahlia's wing and fled from her powerful aunt. Centuries later, desperate to find out more about her family, she travelled to Los Angeles in 1914 where she attended a Christmas party thrown by her siblings. Attending as her brother, Kai's date, she was witness to Hectate'scruelty when he staked Kai in front of the entire party. Adalyn then put herself in a glass coffin,where she then repeated her hibernation cycle until present day December, 31 2012. Entering a deep sleep that lasted a century, she awoke 100 years later where she discovered that her brother, Harrison, had been imprisoned in the Asylum in the body of a young warlock. Posing as an inmate, she witnessed Harrison's confrontations. Using her magic, Freya saved Harrison from the Kindred and broke the spell on the Asylum, freeing herself and Harrison. When Adalyn reunites with her brother Malachai, he informs her of Elisabeth's life, which inspires Adalyn (who wishes take revenge against Dahlia for the deaths of her lover and son) so she can kill her as Dahlia would come for her niece, so she affiliates herself with her siblings. In the end of hard long magical struggle (resulting with the death of both her parents), Adalyn and her younger siblings finally managed to defeat Dahlia, with Adalyn finally winning her younger brothers trusts (especially Hectate), and moving into their house as Elisabeth's care taker and an official Morningstar sibling. Personality As a child, Adalyn was mischievous as she and Kai would climb up in the trees and plot mischief. Adalyn has exhibited an independent, tenacious, rebellious streak, as she fled from her monstrous aunt Dahlia centuries before and has been fighting, running from her for years ever since. She has a very stoic personality, keeping a calm, difficult to read, expression at near all times. Adalyn has shown to be curious, having wondered about her siblings, the Morningstars for some time. Upon meeting them but having lived in contempt of her aunt Dahlia for the abuse and terror she endured at Dahlia's hands and for her father Brandon for abandoning her. When she learned that Carson had a child, the only sign of her shock was to grab hold of her necklace. Likewise, she showed little surprise upon seeing Kai's new form, as remained calm even while reminiscing for old times, and telling him of Dahlia's hunt for her. Adalyn seemingly has a degree of morality as she sealed Kai's spirit into her pendant so that he wouldn't lay a hand on Elisabeth, believing that he would not resort to threatening an infant, though she did perform a powerful locator spell to find her in a gambit to earn her siblings' trust. She is very fond of her father and has never forgotten the last time she saw him, patiently awaiting the moment she reunites with Brandon. However, she has significant disdain for Esther, as she resents her mother for giving her away and blames her mother for destroying her and her siblings. This hatred only worsened when her mother claimed that Adalyn lost the light within her and accused her of working with Dahlia. Physical Appearance Adalyn, as a child, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a very beautiful young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Carson as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Adalyn's look changed drastically. She appeared to Kai in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. 6 months after ending the threat of Dahlia, Adalyn's hair had been cut to shoulder length. Powers and Abilities In Early Life During her early life, Adalyn experienced difficulties controlling her magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Brandon and Carson's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Because of her heritage, she had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to her other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Freya used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when she was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. During these lapses of control, Dahlia used to sing to her whilst hugging her to calm her down and to lower her heart rate. Under Dahlia's Curse While Adalyn was still a child, Dahlia used a brand of Connective Magic which allowed her to draw power from Adalyn while allowing Adalyn's power to augment. Dahlia then enchanted Adalyn with a curse that forced her to sleep for a hundred years while amassing an abundant amount of magic and power. Unfortunately, the effects of the curse only allow Adalyn to live for one year. During this period, she would be functionally immortal. This is ultimately proven when Adalyn ingested Dahlia's strongest batch of poison and having her neck snapped by Carson. With these enhancements, Adalyn became more powerful than any conventional witch as she was "Immortal" and still able to perform First-born Magic that had been augmented for a hundred years. Adalyn had proven herself to be an extremely powerful witch, demonstrating the ability to communicate with her father, Brandon, through dreams and visions even while she was still technically in her century-long sleep that granted her pseudo-immortality, though she was only days from waking up at the time. She has also shown an affinity for telekinetic spells, including being able to move multiple heavy objects without touching them, even in a state of deep slumber. Since her revival, Freya has exhibited a noteworthy amount of power and skill. She was able to take down multiple members of the Kindred, and later murdered the Harvest girl, Cassie, as punishment for her treachery by making her bleed out from the inside. With the aid of her talisman, Adalyn healed Carson's broken hand with a non-verbal spell and later accelerated the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly. Adalyn was also able to locate her brother, Harrison Morningstar, in spite of being hidden by multiple cloaking spells. She was also able to break through the spell that hid her niece, Elisabeth, a feat that Caron claimed could only be accomplished with the power of one hundred witches. However, after locating Elisabeth, Adalyn gave Kai her pendant in case he failed and was killed by their siblings. Thus, after his Adalyn put his soul into her necklace, and then went on to easily resurrect him even without the Other Side|Other Side and easily put him back to sleep with a simple wave of her hand and a command. This is yet another testament to Adalyn's great power. Weakness Adalyn was a pseudo immortal witch when she was linked to her aunt Dahlia. After Dahlia's death Adalyn lost her pseudo immortality she and her aunt Dahlia and had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Following the current events in the lives of her family that forced Adalyn to create a representational world for her siblings to exist in by casting a spell similar to the one Dahlia had used on her in order to sleep for a century, while using her brother Carson as an anchor, Adalyn is now once again a pseudo immortal witch and as such presumably possesses all the standard weaknesses her aunt had. Relationships Dahlia The relationship between Dahlia and Adalyn has been strained and complicated for nearly a thousand years. In an attempt to have children, Brandon Morningstar was forced to give Adalyn to Dahlia in exchange for Dahlia helping Brandon's wife birth other children. For the next several centuries, Dahlia and Adalyn were together. Carson Morningstar The relationship between Adalyn and Carson started rocky. Carson mistrusted her the first moment he met her, even after Adalyn proved to be who she said she was. As revenge for Carson mistreating her badly, she promised to make the rest of the Morningstar siblings turn against Carson, which is successful being Carson attempts to prove himself to his siblings. However, after Adalyn is forced to try to kill Carson and Chaz, she states in near-tears that she doesn't want to kill either of them. After Dahlia's death, Carson finally accepts Adalyn as his sister and they become close as siblings. Name *Adalyn is a name with American origins. It is a constructed name, combining Ada and Lynn. It also can be a form of Adeline and Adelina. The meaning of the name Adalyn is noble. *If Adalyn were to follow norse traditions, Her surname should technically be Brandonsdotter (daughter of Brandon) as oppose to Morningstar (Light Bringer). Trivia *As Adalyn is still able to practice magic, it can be presumed that she still ages during her year of life, and is still capable of dying a natural death of old age. *It is revealed Adalyn hates Dahlia because she believes Dahlia is responsible for her baby's death. *Both were born in Europe and migrated to America centuries later. *Both can use their magic to cheat death, Adalyn with the aging-circumventing spell and Katerina with the passenger spell. *Both got pregnant out of wedlock and lost their child because of one of their family members in some way. *With Dahlia now dead, Adalyn is currently mortal. *Riley Voelkel referred Adalyn as 'a female Carson'. See Also Category:Morningstar Family Category:Witches